


The Medusa's Dress

by Lynne_Dayle



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynne_Dayle/pseuds/Lynne_Dayle
Summary: This was a scene that got stuck in my head from a session where our group attended a party hosted by the nobles of the city.





	The Medusa's Dress

They'd all given her odd looks when she'd salvaged what the Medusa was wearing, though it shouldn't have been a surprise after the time she stole the ball gown during a previous mission. She'd been utterly ridiculous in that flurry of fabric thrown haphazardly over her armor. 

This dress was different from the ball gown, the black and gold material flowed over her form like water. It really suited her, and Heth would never admit it to anyone else, but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her as she wandered the floor of the party. 

He thought she looked like a Goddess straight from Mount Olympus, a potentially dangerous thought to have for a fellow adventurer.

She seemed to become aware of being watched, and Heth averted his gaze as soon as she turned to look in his direction. With his heart nearly beating out of his chest, and face radiating heat, Heth was suddenly very glad for his helmet. 

He spent the rest of the evening entertaining the children attending the party, at least until the fire broke out on the terrace, and their group were tasked with finding the culprits behind the attack. 

They had to retrieve the sorcerer from upstairs before they could leave however, so with Meghan distracting the guard Heth was able to climb the stairs entirely unnoticed. He did notice the stab of jealousy he felt when he watched that man make a fool of himself to earn her favor. 

That was of course one more thing he'd never admit to anyone.


End file.
